Cranidos And Mawile 4: School Sweethearts
by Remited
Summary: Cranidos attends at Pokemon Pro Academy to learn how to be a better Pokemon, but then Mawile follows him and now they are classmates, Totodile attends too and will try to make their school year really bad for them. A new Pokemon, Heracross is trying to warm up to them.
1. First Day

Cranidos makes it to the academy after a few days and he is already missing his girlfriend, Mawile. But he made a commitment to train up for her. He arrives at the front doors and heads on in, much to his dislike, he finds a certain Pokemon that he hates the most.

"Heeey... Cranidos! Finally left that Mawile, eh?" It is Totodile, his appearance made Cranidos growls in anger at him, Totodile laughs at him, "Don't take it personally, Cray. Just watching out for ya just in case you get bitten!"

Cranidos roars at him, "Shut up! I don't care what you say about Mawile! And don't call me Cray!" Totodile laughs louder, "Looks like you don't care all right... Cray." Cranidos leaps on him and is about to smash him with his iron hard head, "If you call me that one more time..."

Totodile holds his claws out to Cranidos, "Hey... take it easy... I can see that you are stressed so I'm going to help you." Cranidos gets off of him and roars louder at him, "I don't need your help! I hate you and so does Mawile! What you did to her is unacceptable! I will never forgive you for that!"

Totodile crosses his arms, "Boy... you sure hold a grudge. Listen, I only cheated on her 'cause she was boring, all she did was cook, talk about how she loves me and cling on me, I got sick of it and left her."

Cranidos clenches his claws, "She isn't boring... how dare you say things about Mawile and how dare you cheat on her!" Totodile smirks at Cranidos, "Well... at least I did something about it and the best way. You'll thank me later."

Cranidos charges into Totodile and slams him into the door, "Listen Totodile... you are close to being as bad as the Pokémon I've encountered that torment Pokémon and damn you for being proud of what you did."

Totodile replies to him in a cocky way, "And is Mawile one of those Pokémon that torment others?" This got Cranidos to charge up his hyperbeam... then before he shot it out, another Pokémon charged into Totodile and Cranidos stopped, "What the hell, man?! I was about to teach this guy a lesson!"

It is a Heracross that interrupted him, "Sorry, school policy states that you cannot hurt a fellow Pokémon, and I expect better behavior from both of you." Tododile scoffs, "I didn't do anything, this Pokémon got angry for no reason."

Cranidos fires up in fury, "I have a right to be angry! You are a horrible Pokémon and you should be punished for it!" Heracross asks, "What did he do?"

Cranidos replies, "Oh nothing... except cheated on Mawile, question me for dating her and being such a prick." Heracross nods, "Well... I can understand why you hate him so much... just keep it under control, ok?"

Totodile says to Cranidos in a mocking way, "Yeah, Cray! Keep it under control!" Cranidos snarls at Tototile and Heracross steps in front of him, "Get to class, Totodile!" He snickers and then leaves.

"How about I show you around later?" Heracross offers to Cranidos, he nods. They both head to the Dean's office, which is Wigglytuff, "Welcome new friend! Welcome to the Pokémon Pro Academy, where you can be the best trained Pokémon that you can be!"

Cranidos smiles, "Sounds like my kind of school! Where can I sign up?" Wigglytuff brings out papers, "You must pay a fee to assign my school." Cranidos freaks out a bit and says, "No one told me this! I don't have any money on me!" Wigglytuff nods and hands Cranidos some ink, "It's ok. You can pay me in several ways. Put your claw in the ink and place it in the places I tell you to, ok?"

Cranidos does this and Wigglytuff makes him sign in different areas of the papers until it has been done, "There! Now you are a student at the academy! Yoomtah! He shouts really loud and it echos throughout the school. Heracross pats him on the back, "You will get a dorm, and you will also get to bunk with a roommate or two."

Cranidos sighs, "I hope it isn't Totodile..." Heracross says to Cranidos, "Hmm... you could bunk with me if you want, I got an empty room and you seem like a nice Pokémon."

Cranidos nods quickly, "Yes... thank you!" They go to the classroom, they see Totodile sitting in the middle row, one desk behind the first desk which is empty. "Hey, Cray!" Totodile obnoxiously says to Cranidos. He sees a desk to the left of him and it is the first desk in that row and decided to sit there.

Heracross smiles, "Good choice! I sit behind you." They take their seat and they wait for the teacher to come in, Totodile makes a remark about the absence of the teacher, "This isn't a good teacher if he is late to class when the students are already here." After that, the teacher came and it is Chatot, "Welcome class, I'm Professor Chatot and I'll be teaching you today."

Totodile makes another remark, "Yeah, no sh-" Chatot slams his teaching stick on Totodile's desk, "No swearing in my class! You get extra homework if you do!" Totodile slumps down in his seat. "Just a warning to the rest of the class." He walks to the board and slams his stick on it, "Ok! Before we start... Hey! New Pokémon! Where's your uniform?!"

Cranidos points to himself. "Yes you! Go change and then come back!" Cranidos runs off to change, Totodile snickers and Chatot smacks him with his stick, "No laughing! This is serious work!" Cranidos returns with the uniform.

The uniform is a white buttoned up shirt with a red jacket with a blue tie for the males, the females where a similar one but the shirt isn't buttoned and the coat is pink... and they wear skirts instead of pants. No shoes since they are Pokémon and some Pokémon can't wear shoes.

Chatot taps Cranidos with the stick, "Good! Now take you seat and we shall begin!" He takes his seat and they start class. "Class! What is the signature move for the Pokemon, Arceus?"

Everyone discussed the question with everyone and a voice answered, "The signature move is Judgement." Everyone looked and it was a Mawile... Cranidos is shocked because she looked exactly like the Mawile he knows... and she is. "I'm so sorry that I'm late! Can you forgive me?"

Chatot nods, "Sure. But please let this be the only time, take the seat in front of Totodile here." In response to that, Totodile ducks his head underneath. Mawile takes her seat and notices him hiding, "Why are you hiding...wait... are you the Totodile that cheated on me?"

Cranidos nods, "Yep! It's him!" Mawile is really happy to see Cranidos, "I'm happy we are in the same class! Now... get out of there, Totodile!" Totodile slowly rises his head, "Um... hello." Mawile whispers to him angrily, "Why are you in this academy, you don't deserve it and you should deserve death!"

Totodile tries to weasel his way out of it, "Listen... we're in class... we shouldn't fight and let this whole thing slide... you overreacted." Mawile snaps at him and I really mean snap, she attempts to bite his head with her jaws, "I didn't! You cheated on me with a Gardivoir!"

Totodile tries to keep the jaws from biting him, "Well... she broke up with me so it doesn't matter anymore, right?" Mawile tries to shake him off, "No! It still matters! Luckily for you, I found Cranidos who is a better boyfriend than you will ever be!"

Heracross tries to calm her down, "We're in class, you should wait until we get dismissed before you yell at him, Chatot is watching..." Mawile lets go of Totodile and sighs, "Ok. I'll wait. But you better not mess with me during class, you hear me!" Totodile nods, "Understood miss grumps." This got Mawile steamed up and she lunged at Totodile.

Chatot sees this, "No fighting! Save that for gym class!" She stops and smiles mischievously at Totodile, "See you at gym class, Totodile..." Totodile is freaked out a bit but tries to keep his cool.

After class... They head out to walk to the gym class, Cranidos says to Mawile, "That uniform looks great on you!" Mawile giggles and says, "Thank you! You look cute in yours, Cranny!"

Heracross flies to Cranidos and Mawile and says, "So... this is your girlfriend, Cranidos? Cranidos nods, "Yep! Isn't she pretty?" Mawile giggles and Heracross nods, "What's the deal with that Totodile, then?"

Mawile gets really angry by the mention of his name, "Don't talk about him! I hate him sooooo much!" Heracross nods, "Ok... I just wanted to know why you hate him." Mawile readies her jaws, "Don't talk about him! I really don't want to hurt you!"

Heracross freaks out a bit by her hostile behavior, "Easy there... ok! I won't say anything about... you-know-who... ever again!" She puts away her jaws and sighs, "Thank you, sorry... I just hate him and I don't want to talk about him. Hope I didn't scare you."

Heracross shakes his head, "Just surprised me a little is all. I'm just worried about you." Mawile smiles, "That's sweet of you, It's surprising to see a Pokemon being nice to me other than my friends back at home."

Heracross wonders, "Where are you two from?" Cranidos replies, "Pokeport, a little boat town far away from here." Heracross nods, "I've heard of it, I heard wierd things from that town." Mawile asks, "What king of wierd things?" Heracross replies, "Well... a clingy Pokemon lives there and tries to get with ever single male resident there or whoever happens to arrive there."

Mawile raises her hand, "That would be me." Heracross is shocked, "Really?! Sorry that I said wierd! You are not wierd! Just... different. And being different is ok!" Mawile laughs at Heracross, "You're funny! Do you want to be my friend and Cranidos?"

Heracross smiles, "Sure!" Totodile is heard laughing, Heracross stabbed the bushes with his horn and scoops up Totodile and slams him on the ground.

Mawile readies her jaws in anger, "How dare you spy on us?! I should just eat you right now!" Totodile scoffs, "You can't! It's school rules! You can't touch me here! Ha ha ha!" Heracross nods, "I see what you are going with here, Mawile and Cranidos."

Totodile faces Heracross, "You must be a loser hanging out with a flytrap like that! She might eat you two!" Heracross replies, "She seems nice, whatever you did to her must be really bad so I suggest you leave now."

Totodile adds, "She also ate me! It was horrible!" Heracross' expression turned to shock, "F-for real?" Totodile nods, "That will get you to not trust her!" He runs off after that. Mawile goes to Heracross, "I wouldn't eat you! You aren't like Totodile!"

Heracross asks, "And if I was?" Mawile shakes her head, "Don't ask that! You don't want to be like Totodile." Heracross then faces Cranidos, "You know about this?"

Cranidos nods, "I was freaked out like you are." Heracross then takes off in the air, "I need to think about this for a second. I'll see you guys later." He flies away.

Cranidos goes to Mawile, "Well... what made you follow me here?" Mawile giggles, "Because I missed you, silly! Plus I want to see how it was like." Cranidos smiles, "Well... how do you like it here?"

Mawile smiles back, "It's fun! Except for you-know-who... but let's not talk about him! Let's go for a walk!"

They went to go for a walk, how will school turn out for both of them or will Totodile make it living hell for them? Find out next time!


	2. Zorua The Trickster Pokemon

Mawile walks around the school with Cranidos, all the other Pokémon stare at them. Giving them wierd looks and whatnot. Totodile comes back and whispers to them.

"So she's a obsessed girlfriend! I feel sorry for that Cranidos!" One of the Pokémon says. Mawile looks at them, "What's up with them, Cranidos?" Cranidos shrugs, "I don't know."

Heracross comes back but is with the Pokémon crowd, "What's that you say?" He told the Pokémon who said something about Mawile. It replies, "I said that Mawile is very obsessed over her boyfriend, a Pokémon deserves its space!"

Heracross nods and flies over to Cranidos and Mawile, "Guys, the Pokémon are questioning your relationship with one another." Mawile says to Heracross, "So? Who cares what they think? I don't, right Cranidos?" Cranidos looks at them.

Mawile looks at Cranidos and notices him looking at them, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you care what they think!" Cranidos looks back at Mawile and says with confidence, "Hell no I don't care what they think! They should mind their own business!"

Heracross says to Cranidos, "They will get involved. Pokémon like doing these things. Let's go to my dorm room!" Heracross flies to his dorm room as Cranidos and Mawile follows him, they reached the front door and Heracross says to Mawile sadly, "Sorry, boys only. You need to find a room for your very own."

Mawile looks very sadden by this and refuses to leave Cranidos' side, "I will not leave! I feel alot more safer with Cranidos! Please allow me in but don't tell anyone."

Heracross shakes his head, "Sorry, I can't do that. I do hope you find a female companion that will share a room with you, Mawile." Mawile gets really upset, "Fine! I will!" She runs off.

Cranidos says to Heracross, "She looks really upset about this, Heracross." Heracross sighs, "I know... Let's get inside!" Heracross opens the door, "Here it is! Home sweet home! Make yourself comfortable, Cranidos!"

Cranidos does, he runs up to a bed and bounces on it, "Yeah! I like this!" Heracross laughs, "Hope you do because that's where you'll be staying!" Cranidos shouts out happily, "Yeah!"

Heracross tells Cranidos, "Soo... can you tell me how you and Mawile met?" Cranidos laughs, "That is a long and funny story!" Cranidos tells Heracross the whole story on how they met and Heracross listens along to it.

A few hours later... Heracross has a full understanding of their relationship but then laughs, Cranidos gets a bit angry and shouts, "It's not funny!" Heracross replies, "It is! Mawile is such a clingy Pokémon and you put up with it! It's hilarious!" Cranidos gets more angry, "It's not! I put up with her because other Pokémon told me to!"

Heracross then says to him being all cheeky, "And you say you don't care what others think." Cranidos charges into Heracross in anger, "I'll teach you! Grrr!" Heracross laughs, "You get upset easily! I can see how you and Mawile are alike!"

Cranidos yells at Heracross, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Heracross explains, "You two don't like others making fun of you or your relationships." Cranidos then rams harder at Heracross, "And that's what you are doing right now!" Heracross tries to push Cranidos off of him, "Yeah, but I just want to have fun with you! I'm your friend!"

Cranidos stops ramming into him, "So... what about the other Pokémon?" Heracross tells Cranidos, "Well... Totodile is trying to turn the other Pokémon against you and Mawile." Cranidos gets angry at Totodile, "That prick! He's going to make it harder for Mawile to find a place!"

Heracross shake his head, "Don't worry... I actually got a sister that attends here, too. Hopefully she isn't swindled by that Totodile." Cranidos wipes his head, "Thank Arceus!"

Mawile explores the school on her own, all the other Pokémon looks at her with menacing eyes as if they want to get her, she gets freaked out... having day nightmares about it until a Heracross shows up, "Hey." Mawile looks at it and notices the horn is different from the other Heracross, "Hi."

The Heracross giggles, "Do you know my brother? I'm his sister! Want to be friends?" Mawile nods, "Thank you! Uh... can I say in your dorm room, please?" The Heracross nods, "Sure you can! My name's Carrie! Nice to meet you!"

Mawile smiles, "Same here!" Back with Cranidos and Heracross, "By the way, Cranidos... there is another Pokémon staying here. Cranidos looks a bit surprised, "Who? It better not be Totodile!"

Then... a Zorua pops out from under the bed, he greeted Cranidos with a mischievious snicker, "Hey there!" Cranidos gets a bad vibe from him, "I sense a Totodile like aura all up in that Pokémon!"

Zorua snickers again, "Relax! I only have some fun! And do you know my brother, Zoroark?" Cranidos is shocked to hear that and replies, "Zoroark has a little brother?! And you're him?!"

Zorua nods and transforms into Cranidos, "Now I'm you! Hee hee!" Cranidos is a bit more shocked than last time, "You can do that?! Does that mean Zoroark can as well?!"

Zorua nods, "Zoroark mailed me all his adventures with you guys! You think I didn't know you're girlfriend, did you?" Cranidos shakes his head, "Well... you aren't going to use my appearance to mess with her, are you?"

Zorua giggles mischievously again, "You just got me a good idea! Don't worry! I won't ruin your relationship! Just play with her a bit!" Zorua runs off as a Cranidos.

Mawile comes out from her dorm room, "I want to see Cranidos, now... Hopefully he doesn't mind me stalking him a bit..." She sees 'Cranidos' against a wall all cool like, "Hey babe... how you doin'"

Mawile has a puzzled looks on her face, "Um... are you alright, Cranidos?" 'Cranidos' or should I say, Zorua replies to her, "I'm fine, babe! Just realizing how hot you look in that uniform!"

Mawile blushes a bit, "R-really?!" Zorua playing as Cranidos nods, "How about I give you a kiss, hot stuff?" Mawile looks really happy and goes to 'Cranidos', "Okay!" She begins to kiss 'Cranidos' and she closes her eyes and kisses him, Zorua transforms back to normal during the kiss.

Mawile opens her eyes and is freaked out of her mind as Zorua laughs mischieviously, "I got you good!" She gets really mad, "Y-your not Cranidos! You're an imposter!" Zorua laughs again, "There's a lot of Cranidos out there!"

Mawile readies her jaws and begins to bite Zorua, "You made me cheat on Cranidos! How could you?!" Zorua laughs, "It was just a prank! I told Cranidos about it!" Mawile stops, "You know Cranidos?"

Zorua nods, "How do you think I copied his look?" Mawile gets more angry again, "He allowed it?!" Zorua shugs, "He didn't know for sure what I was going to do. I told him I wasn't going to ruin your relationship."

Mawile bites Zorua, "But you did! You made me cheat on him! You made me turn into Totodile!" Zorua feels guilty and says, "I'm sorry... but maybe Cranidos will forgive you."

Mawile lets him go, "He better! Or else..." Zorua replies, "Or else what?" Mawile heads to the boys' dorm room and then turns to Zorua, "Or else I'll make you pay..." Zorua gulps in fear.

Mawile knocks on the door of Heracross and Cranidos' room, Heracross answers it, "Oh, I guess you figured it out already, she angrily replies back, "You know about it, too?! Cranidos! Come over here!"

Cranidos walks out of his room he nervously says, "Yes?" Mawile scolds him, "How could you let that Pokémon do that to me? He made me cheat on you!" Cranidos tries to make her feel better, "Well... that was Zorua... Zoroark's little brother."

Mawile yells at Cranidos, "And that made it ok?! Do you realize how awful I feel about this?! I feel dirty for doing this!"

Cranidos feels guilty as well, "Sorry..." Cranidos then shouts out, "Zorua! Get over here!" Zorua runs to Cranidos and Mawile, "Yes?" Cranidos scolds him now, "What made you think it was a good idea to do that to Mawile?"

Zorua replies, "Well... why didn't you stop me?" Mawile turns to Cranidos which replies back, "You said it won't ruin our relationship and it was for fun!" Mawile turns back to Zorua which is nervous now, "I'm sorry... but Cranidos gave me the idea!"

Cranidos tries to turn it back at Zorua, "Well... you're the one that did it! You could have not do it!" Heracross comes out, "Guys! If you two forgive each other than just drop it!"

Cranidos and Mawile look at each other... Mawile says to Cranidos, "Do you forgive me?" Cranidos nods, "Of course I do! There's nothing that will make me stop loving you." Mawile feels really happy about this, "Oh Cranidos!"

Zorua looks down feeling guilty still, Mawile looks at Zorua, "Now... why would you go through that trouble to mess with me like that? Let alone kiss me like that." Zorua blushes, "Well... I err..." Mawile giggles, "Do you have a crush on me, Zorua?"

Zorua stops blushing and replies boldly, "Of course not! I only wanted to mess with you and Cranidos. And it worked!" Mawile doesn't believe him and smiles, "Sure you do..."

Cranidos looks at Mawile, "Why are you smiling about him having a crush on you?" Mawile giggles and replies, "I think it's sweet that he does. And it makes me feel better that other Pokémon other than you love me."

Zorua tries to deny it, "I do not have a crush on you!" Mawile looks back at Zorua, "You're so funny!" Zorua growls, "I'm trying not to be funny! I'm being serious!" Heracross, Mawile and Cranidos laughs at him.

Zorua growls and transfroms into Darkrai, "You think I'm being funny now?!" Cranidos and Mawile looks at him with a worried look, "If you love me then just say it. I won't be mad." Mawile says to Zorua. Cranidos whispers to Mawile, "Let's ask Zoroark if he does. Mawile giggles, "Good idea!"

This made Zorua transform back, "Don't! He'll embarrass me!" Cranidos then says to Zorua, "Then admit it!" Zorua turns away from Cranidos, "Why do you want to know?"

Mawile walks up to Zorua, "Because I think it's cute that you have a crush on me." Totodile comes by and laughs at Zorua, "You got a crush on Mawile! What a loser!"

Of course, Zorua gets really angry and transforms into a Totodile, "At least I don't look like this, crocodile breath!" Mawile, Cranidos and Heracross laughs.

Totodile doesn't know what to say back, "Well... err..." Mawile goes to Totodile, "Leave him alone! If I ever see you again! I'm going to crush you good with my jaws!"

Zorua gets a feeling from this insult to Totodile. Totodile then runs off scared. Mawile then giggles to Zorua, "He won't be bothering you anymore!" Zorua blushes, "T-thanks."

Mawile replies, "You're welcome, cutie!" Zorua blushes more, Cranidos notices it, "You do have a crush on my girlfriend!" Zorua finally admits it, "Fine! I do! Happy now?!"

Everyone gasps, Mawile smiles, "It's ok! I think it's flattering that you do!" Zorua blushes and goes to Cranidos, "Err... you're not mad that I said that, right? Cranidos shrugs, "If you aren't planning to steal her away from me, I'm ok with it."

Mawile faces Cranidos, "My heart belongs to you, Cranidos! And it will always be!" Cranidos smiles, "See? You got nothing to worry about, Zorua." Mawile has an idea, "I got it! Maybe I help you find a girlfriend of your very own, Zorua!

Zorua tilts his head to the side, "Really?" Mawile nods, "Of course! Maybe another Mawile!" She giggles afterwards.

Cranidos shakes his head, "I don't want to make a mistake and kiss the wrong Mawile." Mawile laughs sheepishly, "Oh yeah... that's true." Zorua walks off and says, "Look, if it's ok with you, I would like to find my own girlfriend."

Mawile nods, "Ok. I guess it's more special that way!" Cranidos remembered something, "We got to get ready for gym class!" Heracross and Cranidos panics and they head in their dorm rooms and Mawile sweatdrops.

Heracross and Cranidos gets dressed for gym class, they get their gym clothes on which is an athetic shirt and shorts, just the usual stuff. They head out and walk to the gym.

Mawile eventually catches up to Cranidos and he notices her gym clothes on and stare at her. This gets Mawile to giggle, "You like them, Cranny?" Cranidos nods, "They look really nice on you."

They head inside and Totodile waits for them inside, showing no fear whatsoever, "Listen up! I'm settling things right now! I'm not afraid of your girlfriend anymore, Cray! So whenever she's ready to rumble! I'm game!"

Mawile fist pumps as if she's bringing in her tomboy side into play, "You're on! And you bet you'll lose!" Heracross smiles, "This seems interesting! Cranidos, let's sit on the bleachers and cheer Mawile on. Cranidos raises a claw, "Alright! You got this, Mawile!"

Mawile winks at Cranidos in response, Totodile stands at the starting position and so does Mawile. Tototile taunts, "Ready to lose, freako?" Mawile replies confidentally, "It's you that will be losing! Heracross and my Cranny got my back!" Totodile crosses his arms and nods, "Well... I got pure power on my side. I don't need any sissy team spirit!"

With that Mawile and Totodile prepares in their battle stance, Cranidos has complete faith for Mawile, he starts cheering loudly for her. Heracross does, too. Who will win this fight that will decide once and for all if Totodile is a coward after all or if he is stronger than he looks? Find out next time!


	3. The Battle

Mawile and Totodile are at the fight of their lives, but then the coach shows up, which is a Machoke, he comes up and shouts, "All right! I want a good, clean fight... Ah! Screw that crap! Go nuts!"

He then sits down with Cranidos and Heracross and watches the fight with them. Cranidos turns to Machoke and says, "Soo... who's side are you on?" Machoke turns his head to Cranidos and chuckles a bit, "I cannot pick sides. But I wish both of them best of luck." He shout out to them now... "Alright! Get ready... Fight!"

Mawile and Totodile charges at each other, Mawile readies her jaws and Totodile charges his water gun. He shoots it at Mawile but she deflected it with her iron jaws. Totodile then runs after Mawile and attempts to use bite on her.

This turned bad for him as Mawile opens wide and chomps on Totodile, completely putting him in her jaws. Machoke warns Mawile, "One rule... don't eat the opponent!" Mawile sighs and attempts to fling Totodile across the gym.

She cranks up her jaws and it gets faster and faster with each crank. Mawile then releases Totodile and he gets slammed into the upper corner of the gym. He falls back down and gets up right away.

Totodile scoffs at Mawile while rubbing his nose, "That's all you got?" Mawile shakes her head, "That was just to soften you up a bit." Totodile rushes for Mawile and attempts to throw her off with a little speed.

Mawile follows Totodile as he runs circles around her, "Please... me and my Cranny used to battle before and I can keep up with him. Cranidos knows what she is talking about, the time when they both had a bet to see how their relationship goes. Cranidos lost but wouldn't admit it until Mawile had to torture him a bit. Looking back... Cranidos thought he overreacted to it.

Mawile started to hum a tune which is her taunting at Totodile, he goes up to her and attempts to bite her. Mawile gives a chuckle to Totodile and says quietly, "Gotcha." Totodile runs at Mawile with a lot of speed and Mawile opens up wide and Totodile runs into her jaws and she crushes Totodile.

Totodile yelps in pain but keeps his determination to defeat her, I... won't... lose to a freak like you!" Mawile throws up a few feet away from her and get ready to pounce, "Play Rough!" She exclaims. She goes on top of Totodile and a cartoon cloud covers them.

After a while when it's over, Mawile throws up out of the cloud. Totodile could barely stand after this but still wants to fight. Mawile laughs, "You better stay down where it's safe, but then again... no where is safe from me! Admit defeat and you won't have to suffer any more of my attacks!"

Totodile shakes his head, "I'd rather die than admit defeat!" Mawile shakes her head, too "Too bad... I'll just have to finish you off. This is what you deserved!" Mawile rushes to Totodile but before she got there, Totodile started glowing white. Mawile stands back and is surprised, "Is he...?"

Heracross nods, "Yes, he's evolving." Totodile's body changed to a more muscular form, his jaws become bigger and so does he. He stops glowing, "Say hello to Croconaw!" He flexes his muscles, "You wish you had some of this!"

Mawile gets a disgusted look on her face and says, "Blech! You look even more uglier than when you were Totodile!"

Croconaw doesn't seemed phased by her insults, "I no longer feel anything towards your pity insults! I'm completely ready for you!" He snaps his jaws, "My jaws are far more superior towards yours!"

Mawile gets angry by this comment, "My jaws are beautiful!" She attempts to bite Croconaw with them and then Croconaw grabs them with his arms, "Weakling!" He slams her on the ground a bunch of times and then throws her.

Mawile sticks the landing, "Go ahead and shoot your pathetic watergun!" Croconaw shrugs, "Ok." And he shoots a powerful hydro pump, "You asked for that!" She tries to deflect it but it is too powerful for her and she gets launched into a wall, the pressure from the hydropump damages her gym clothes.

Mawile pants from exhaustion... or the fact she couldn't breath from the hydropump. Croconaw taunts Mawile some more, "Come on! I know you got more than that! I'm ready for everything!" Mawile recovers and then gets ready for an attack, "Ok, croc boy!" She opens her jaws and they start to spark from electricity. She shouts out, "Thunder fang!"

She charges at Croconaw who stands there patiently, before she landed her attack, Croconaw bit Mawile. He crushes her with more powerful jaws. "I'm not letting go! You are in for it! This is what happens to anyone who messes with the likes of me!"

Croconaw then chews Mawile up and spits her out, the damages from Croconaw's teeth damages more of Mawile's gym clothes and it reveals more of her tender skin and fur.

Croconaw laughs, "Maybe if I do this long enough, I can strip you from all your clothes and fur!" Mawile shouts out with disgust, "You pervert!" Croconaw laughs, "I am, aren't I?"

Cranidos had enough of this and steps into the battle, "You won't hurt my Mawile any more!" His forehead started glowing, Mawile looks at Cranidos feeling so touched. Croconaw laughs at Cranidos, "Well... cray! Looks like I'm bigger than you now! You won't stand a chance!"

Cranidos doesn't feel threatened by his taunts and can only think of is vengence. He charges at Croconaw and hits him. Croconaw gets knocked back a bit, he rubs the area he got hit, "That's it? What a weakling!"

Cranidos kicks one of his legs back and scratches the floor with it. Croconaw readies his hydro pump and knowing how dangerous it will be to Cranidos, Mawile gets very worrie, "Cranidos! Be careful! Please don't do anything reckless!" Cranidos looks at her and smiles, "Don't worry, babe! I got this!"

Mawile looks at him puzzled, "Did he call me 'babe'?" She says to herself. Cranidos charges at Croconaw with amazing speed, he goes circles around him just like he did with Mawile.

Croconaw tries shooting him with his hydropump but keeps missing. Croconaw gets frustrated, "Hold still!" Cranidos laughs, "No one slows me down!" He goes behind Croconaw and charges at him, Croconaw sharply turns from behind him and shoots his hydro pump at Cranidos.

Cranidos gets hit and get shot into the wall, after Croconaw stops, Cranidos falls on the floor, fainted. Mawile then turns fiery red with glowing red eyes, "Leave my Cranny alone!" Her megastone pendant glows and she mega evolves into Mega Mawile.

Croconaw never seen this before and laughs, "So... you finally got an evolution." Mega Mawile replies with anger, "It's not an evolution! It's a mega evolution!" She brings out her dual jaws and they snap. " My lovely jaws are twice at powerful and you have to worry about two of them, now." Mawile voice clearly displays that she snapped when Croconaw fainted Cranidos.

Croconaw looks a bit worried but regains his confidence shortly after, "Well... I'm not afraid of you. It's a shame that your boyfriend isn't strong enough to defend you." Mega Mawile charges at Croconaw and shouts, "I don't care if he isn't strong enough to defend me! I care that he tries his best to defend me!" She uses one of her jaws to bit on of Croconaw's arm.

Mega Mawile strikes Croconaw with her other jaws and bites one of his leg. Croconaw roars in pain, "I won't lose!" He opens his mouth and gets ready for a hydro pump. Mega Mawile lets the jaws that's on Croconaw's arm off and uses them to bit his jaws.

The others noticed that Mega Mawile is now drawing blood from Croconaw, they get worried on how far she is going. Heracross shouts out, "You can stop now." She ignores him.

Machoke faces Heracross and says, "If she keeps this up, she'll chomp Croconaw's leg and jaws off!" Heracross shouts to Cranidos, "Get up! Your girlfriend is about to murder Croconaw!"

Cranidos replies with a strained voice, "Cool." Heracross replies in shock, "That's not cool! She's gone completely insane with hatrid toward Croconaw! Fix it!" Cranidos gets up and slowly walks toward Mega Mawile and Croconaw.

Croconaw feels his limbs are snapping off and cries out with shearing pain. Cranidos then charges off and tries to break off the two. Cranidos then charges his flamethower, aims it for Mega Mawile and says quietly, "Sorry." He shoots it at Mega Mawile and she get hit with it and shouts out with pain.

They both are unconscious, Machoke walks to Croconaw and picks him up, "I'll take him to the clinic, you take care of your girlfriend." He runs off with amazing speed, showing that he didn't get his job for nothing.

Cranidos walks up to Mega Mawile and then she gets up and sobs, "Cranidos, how could you?" Before Cranidos could reply, she runs off sobbing, still in her mega form.

Cranidos feels terrible for what he did but it was the only way to prevent Mawile from becoming a murderer.

Heracross tries to comfort Cranidos, "It's ok. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Cranidos shouts out with emotional pain, "No, she won't! I bet she thinks I betrayed her by helping Croconaw!"

Heracross nods, "Just go and apoligize. That's all I could say about this." He flies away and Cranidos goes and tracks down Mawile. He finally finds her near the ocean sitting on a rock, sobbing. There is some Wingulls being completely scared of her.

Cranidos walks up to her and says, "Hey..." Mawile shouts out in anger, "Go away!" Cranidos tries to explain, "I had to do what I had to do. You were about to rip Croconaw in pieces." Mawile cries a bit more, "You burned me, Cranidos! I felt very betrayed by that!"

Cranidos replies, "I only did that to prevent you from being a murderer!" Mawile cries out, "I know what I was doing! I wanted so bad to kill Croconaw! I hate him, Cranidos! I hate him so much!"

Cranidos is shocked by this and tried to keep his cool, "I don't want others to think you're a heartless monster." Mawile cries out, "I don't care! I wanted Croconaw to apologize for what he did and he refused to! You have no idea how much he hurt me in the past! If he would have apologized, I would have let him go but he is too stubborn to admit it!"

Cranidos nods and says, "But you do need a limit on how much you want to hurt a Pokémon! What you did could have turned really bad." Mawile walks up to Cranidos, "I can't! My emotions are too powerful! You don't think I'm a monster, Cranidos?"

Cranidos stares at Mawile afraid to admit what he thinks for real, "I... honestly don't know anymore." Mawile runs off crying. Cranidos sighs, "I hope she will be ok." He heads back to the dorm room, he sees Zorua and waves to him, Zorua knows something is wrong, "What happened, Cranidos?" Cranidos sighs again, "I don't want to talk about it."

Zorua demands an explaination, "You better tell me if it's something really bad because I could help fix it!" Cranidos goes on his bed, "How can you fix it? Mawile thinks I betrayed her because I saved Croconaw's life from her."

Zorua tilts his head, "Oh! I could probably help! I could talk to her for you and try to make her feel better."

Cranidos sighs again, "That's ok. I think some time alone will help her." Zorua runs off anyway to help her. Cranidos shakes his head, "He doesn't listen."

Zorua runs off and looks for Mawile, he asks the girl Pokémon if they had seen her, they said "No" Zorua eventually runs into Carrie, "Hey! Have you seen Mawile anywhere?" She nods, "She's in the dorm room, crying. She wanted peace and quiet and I let her be."

Zorua jumps up and down, "I must see her! I must! I want to help her get better!" Carrie shakes her head, "She wants to be alone. I bet she won't even show up to class tomorrow."

Zorua runs off anyway and just like Cranidos, Carrie shakes her head, "He doesn't listen." Zorua goes to the dorm room and scratches on the door, Mawile angrily replies, "Go away!" Zorua replies back, "I want to help!" Mawile softens her voice, "It's nice of you but you can't help me. I want to be alone."

Zorua sits down, "I'm here to help anyone in need and I wish to join my brother's team one day." He wags his tail, "I would appreciate if you could give me the chance to help you." Mawile unlocks the door and opens it, "Ok. Come in."

Zorua's fur bristles a bit, "B-but that's the gir-" Mawile grabs Zorua's paw and pulls him in. She puts him on her bed and sits with him, "Soo... what can you do to help?"

Zorua happily says, "Well... why do you think Cranidos betrayed you?" Mawile replies with tears, "He burned me! I don't know if I could trust him after that. What do you think?" Zorua replies, " Did he say a reason for that?" Mawile nods, "He said that I would have murdered Croconaw if I continued to bite down at him."

Zorua is a bit shocked, "Ok! So he doesn't want you to look like a bad Pokémon." Mawile looks away from Zorua, "I guess so. But I still think he shouldn't burn me like that." Zorua nods, "Well... he must regret it if he loves you like he says he does."

Mawile nods, "Well... I guess he does! He should know I'm a steel type and weak against fire. What should I do?" Zorua smiles, "Well! Get him back then! But playfully, to show that you forgive him but also want him to know that he did a bad thing."

Mawile nods and gets up and says, "Ok! I'll go get him!" She gets out from the dorm room, Zorua smiles, "I'm going to be a great explorer!" Some female Pokémon heard him and shouts, "Is that a boy in the girl's dorm room?!" He runs out quickly and runs away.

Cranidos lays on his bed, Heracross comes in, "Hey, buddy. How are you?" Cranidos sighs, "Not too good. I feel so bad for what I did to Mawile. Also, anything good with Croconaw and his recovery." Heracross crosses his arms, "Yeah... he's doing fine. He actually is frightened again by Mawile. Cranidos laughs, "That's good! I hope he actually learned his lesson that time!"

Cranidos and Heracross hears a knock and Mawile's voice, "Cranidos... can you come out for a second?" She said this in a sing-song voice. Cranidos shrugs, "She seems better, Zorua pulled through." Heracross smiles, "Go see what she wants." Cranidos nods and opens the door.

Mawile's jaws are shown, Cranidos has a puzzled look, "Why are you facing backwards?" All the responce he gets is Mawile opening her jaws and grabs Cranidos with them and slurps him inside. Mawile giggles, "You will be staying in there for a while. Ok, Cranny?"

Cranidos nods, "I understand! I'm happy that you aren't mad at me." Mawile rubs her jaws, "I could never be mad at you. I was just afraid that you might have betrayed me, but I understand that you were looking out for me."

Cranidos fist pumps, "I'm always looking out for you!" Mawile twirls around, "You're the best, Cranny! Let's go see how Croconaw is doing!" Cranidos crosses his arms, "Wow... worried about him?" Mawiles shakes her head, "No... but I want to see if he turned around."

They head to the clinic and see Croconaw coming out, he flinches at the sight of Mawile, "I just recovered! You better not get freaky again!" Mawile shakes her head slightly, "Learned your lesson, yet?"

Croconaw replies, "What lesson?" Mawile sighs, "Guess not. Well then, take care." Croconaw is confused by her behavior, "What's with her?"

Cranidos says, "So... Mawile?" Mawile replies, "Hmm?" She sounded so sweet and happy. Cranidos asks, "Why are you so happy now?" Mawile giggles and smiles, "Because I'm with you, Cranny! I love the feeling of you inside my jaws! In fact, I'm putting you in there whenever I feel lonely."

Cranidos get shocked, "What?! But we have class and won't have time." Mawile replies, "Whenever we have time." Mawile skips along happily with Cranidos in her jaws.

Cranidos smiles and accepts it, "Ok, you can put me in your jaws whenever you want." Mawile gets really happy, "Yay! Thank you!" In fact, Mawile loves putting her boyfriends in her jaws and none of them wanted to, Cranidos is the first.

Class for today is now over... Pokémon could spend the rest of the day talking and hanging out, this is what Pokémon school is like. What will they do for the rest of the day? Will Mawile have her relationship with Cranidos moved to the next level and will Croconaw change his ways or still be the dirtbag he always is? Find out next time!


	4. The Helpful Pokemon

Mawile continues to carry Cranidos in her jaws, Carrie catches up to her and notices that her outfit is all ruined from the battle, "You can't just stay all messy like that, plus boys will stare at you because you are revelling in some areas." Mawile didn't get a chance to look at herself and when she had the chance she gasped, covered herself and dropped Cranidos then ran to the girl's locker room.

Carrie notices Cranidos and he waves at her. She replies, "What were you doing in there?" Cranidos explains, "She put me in there. I agreed and apparently she loves doing that kind of stuff." Carrie nods and walks off. Cranidos notices all the drool on himself and went to the boy's locker room to wash up.

Cranidos takes off his gym clothes and washes himself in a shower, the nice warm water makes him feel calm and makes him ease all the stress that happened at the gym. When he is done he noticed that he didn't bring a towel with him. Cranidos scolds himself, "Way to go, Cranidos! You forgot to bring a towel! Am I supposed to drip dry because too much water is bad for a rock type like me?!"

Just then a Pokémon handed him a towel over the rails of the shower, "Here." , he said in a calm and kind voice. Cranidos accepts the towel and replies, "Thanks." He didn't say anything else back but walked off, Cranidos notices the feet from under the opening of the door of the shower. They were metallic talons.

Cranidos thinks through the Pokémon with steel talons, he comes up the Pokémon Skarmory and he remembers seeing some back at Ancient Valley when he used to live with his mom. He quickly dries off so he could thank him for the towel and then got out of the shower and notices that he was gone.

Cranidos changes back to his uniform since the rules says that a Pokémon needs to wear something during the years that they're in school. He walks out of the locker room with the towel in hoping he could find that Skarmory again. He talks to different Pokémon and see if they have seen him, they haven't seem much to his disappointment.

Cranidos decides to just continue on with his day and catch up to him whenever he sees him. He decides to meet back up with Mawile but she is still changing, he waits outside of the girl's locker room and makes sure not to cause any attention towards other Pokémon.

That doesn't work well as the girl Pokémon notices him right away, "Go away, creeper!" they shout at him. Cranidos turns back around and heads to the dorm room, on the way he bumps into someone, he said, "Sorry." Cranidos recognize that voice and he turned around and it was the Skarmory from earlier who gave him the towel.

Cranidos returns it to him and says, "Thanks for the towel, man! Really appreciate it!" The Skarmory nods, "You're welcome, I guess." Cranidos introduces himself, "I'm Cranidos! Nice to meet you!" Skarmory smiles at him and says, "Nice to meet you, too! I'm Blade!"

Cranidos asks him, "Why didn't you stay around when I wanted to thank you for the towel?" Blade replies, "I'm kind of shy, It's sort of difficult for me to meet new Pokémon." Cranidos taps his foot, "Sort of like Cyndaquil, but it does look like you aren't as scared as him."

Blade thinks for a moment and then says, "Cyndaquil... from Pokeport, right?" Cranidos surprises replies, "You are from Pokeport?!" "I live near it and I go to it occasionally, I mustn't have been there when I saw you around." Blade tells Cranidos.

Cranidos nods then decides something, "I got it! Do you want to meet my roommates? Get a chance to introduce you to new Pokémon." "Sounds fun. I would like to." Blade replies to Cranidos.

Blade follows Cranidos to his room and they were all here including Zorua which he says, "I didn't find a girlfriend. Who's your new friend?" Cranidos introduces each other, "Guys, this is Blade. Blade, this is Zorua and Herocross. Herocross waves to him and Blade waves back.

Herocross tells him, "He is just visiting right because we do not have anymore room for other Pokémon." Blade replies, "I just got here and I do not have a room yet." "You could bunk with me!" Who comes in but Croconaw, "Trust me. You will be a lot better off in my room!"

Blade casually went with it with a shrug and a, "Ok." Seems that he is too nice turn down an offer even though Croconaw is a jerk. He went with Croconaw to his room. Croconaw closes the door and started to hatch a scheme, "Now... you're going to help me get back at Mawile!"

Blade was stricken confused by his strange plan, "Why do you want to get revenge on her? She's a nice Pokémon that means no harm to anyone and just wants friends. I was too busy to do anything so I couldn't answer her plea for a friend."

Croconaw points to him and ignores everything he just said, "Silence! You do what I say or no room for you! Do I make myself clear?" Blade didn't have no choice as every room is now full since there is a limit to three and no one likes Croconaw that leaves Blade to deal with this stupid plots.

Cranidos comes back out and waits for Mawile outside and stays there until she comes by him. After a while, she comes back, very annoyed with him, "I was looking everywhere for you!" Cranidos apologizes, "Sorry, I bumped into someone and had to return to my dorm because female Pokémon thought I was a creeper because I was waiting for you. Anyway... how are you?"

Mawile looked to the side looking upset, "Not too good... no one really likes me other than You and your friends... and Carrie. I don't even know if she's my friend, she hangs out with other Pokémon and I stand around alone. This is like growing up all over again!" She uneasily looks down and strokes her arm with her hand.

Cranidos looks at her in the eyes, "I'm here for you, Mawile." He looks at her outfit. "Are you wearing casual clothes?" Mawile nods, Cranidos compliments it. "I like it! You should wear clothes more often, It makes you look beautiful! This got Mawile to blush deeply, "You really mean that?" Cranidos nods, "Of course I do! Your beauty is legendary."

Mawile blushes even more and replies, "I-I am not that beautiful, Cranidos. If I was then I would have more Pokémon like me." Cranidos holds Mawile's hand, "I'm not that good at complimenting others but you are the most beautiful Pokémon in the world!"

Mawile smiles and hugs Cranidos tightly, "Thank you for saying that! I want to impress you so you can stay with me forever. And not with battling." Mawile wraps Cranidos with her jaws and tries to make each other as close as possible. Other Pokémon eventually started noticing and starred. This embarrassed Cranidos when he noticed. Mawile glances over to them and back to Cranidos, "I want the whole school to know that you are my boyfriend!"

Croconaw looks through the window, "Grr! I must do something to humiliate Mawile!" Blade replies, "Why? I'm glad she found a boyfriend! Why ruin it for her? Croconaw looks at Blade and explains it, "She doesn't deserves to be happy, I want her to be miserable!" Blade gets a bit mad at him, "That's very mean! Why do you hate her that much? All she want's is love and you shouldn't take it away from her."

Croconaw looks back to the window, "She'll annoy me with her stalking Cranidos when he sleeps, I don't like stalkers and I want them to disappear. Since our rooms is so close to where Cranidos sleeps, I will see her stalk him and it will get on my nerves so I want her to leave by making her miserable! Or... scare her away! Actually... scaring her is alot more funny! I'm doing that!" Blade just looks weirdly at Croconaw.

So what will Blade do with Croconaw's revenge schemes? Will he help or just sit there and watches him fail? The second choice is pretty much the definite winner there. Will Mawile stalk Cranidos in his sleep? Yes, yes she will because she can't get enough of him. See all this next time!


	5. Creepy Pokemon That Wants Friends

During the night... Croconaw is asleep but then he suddenly awoke from his slumber because of a strange feeling inside him. He wakes up and checks out what it is. Blade is fast asleep so Croconaw quietly checks out the window to see what it is, sure enough his feeling was right, he does see someone out the window in the bushes peeking out.

"I knew it!", Croconaw exclaimed quietly. He opens his window and leaned out the window to give it a closer look, it was in fact Mawile stalking Cranidos, just as Croconaw had predicted. Croconaw quietly shouted, "What are you doing out here?! Go back to bed! I can feel your stalker aura!" Mawile looks at Croconaw and sticks her tongue out at him. Croconaw angrily shouted quietly, "Why you..." He shoots water at Mawile and squirted her, bullseye.

Croconaw snickers at Mawile which causes her to get upset and she picks up a rock and throws it at Croconaw, he stop snickering and notices the incoming projectile, he quickly shuts the window before it hits him and it bounces off the window. Croconaw thien teases Mawile by licking the window.

Mawile turns away and pretends to ignore Croconaw and continues to stare at Cranidos from the window. Her eye glitters while she stares at him. Croconaw then moves on to plan B which is his primary plan... scare the crap out of Mawile! He rushes out outside and hides from Mawile tries to get the direct approach and disguises himself. He dresses like a scary forest monster by putting leaves all around himself and then makes eerie noises to alert Mawile.

Mawile then turns around and says alerted, "Who's there?" She walks forward and then repeated, "Who's there?" She continues to walk closer to Croconaw and then at the right timing, Croconaw pops out of hiding and makes a really loud roar. Mawile screams and then bites the monster. She grabs it and then tosses it around and slams it down repeatedly while saying, "Go away, monster! Leave me alone! Go away! Go away!" She covers her face in fear and continues to slam Croconaw as disguised as a monster.

He suddenly yells out, "I'm not a monster! It's Croconaw!" Mawile then throws Croconaw at a tree and demands an explanation, "Why did you disguise yourself?! Tell me or else!" Croconaw tells her, "I wanted to scare you so you could run off!" Mawile yells at him, "Well, you did scare me! But I don't run away! I freak out and attack! Don't you know about how my kind reacts to fright?"

Croconaw crosses his arms, "Well, this was a waste of time!" Mawile angrily came to Croconaw, "You interrupted my stalking time!" Croconaw replies, "Well, duh! I wanted to cut it out!" Mawile says, "You know I can't help myself!" She turns away and continues to stare at Cranidos and sighs dreamly.

Croconaw shrugs, "What a weirdo!" Before Mawile could reply, someone replies before her, "She is, isn't she?!" This was in an eerie voice. Mawile turns to Croconaw all afraid, "That wasn't you, was it?" Croconaw shakes his head slowly in fear. The voice cackles eeriely. This made them both scream. Croconaw then says scared out of his mind, "I'm sorry for the things I've done! If we get out of this alive then I will stop being mean to you!"

Mawile replies touched, "Really?" Croconaw nods, "I'm being serious!" The voice cackles again and they hold on to each other in fright. "What's the matter?! Are you scared?!" Mawile replies shaking, "W-who are you?" The eerie voice says, "If I told you then you wouldn't be scared anymore, would you?" Mawile stops being scared because she knows the voice isn't that threatening. Croconaw gets it too and the both determinedly stand around.

The voice responds, "Ehh... why aren't you scared anymore?" Mawile then replies, "Because you told too much. You said that if you told us your name then we wouldn't be scared. So that means you aren't threatening so come on out so we won't have to hurt you!" Croconaw says, "Yeah! What she said!"

The voice says, "Well then... I guess I will come out!" It comes out and hops around crazily until finally landing in front of Mawile and Croconaw. "Hey there! I'm Sableye!" Croconaw tells him, "What's with your eyes?" Sableye replies, "Well, I love to eat gems so my eyes turned to gems." Mawile shouts at him angrily, "What's the big idea to scare us like that!" Sableye puts his hand on his mouth and snickers, "For fun."

Mawile then bites him, "You're not funny!" Sableye has no responce to the bite and says, "I just wanted to have fun... with my new friends." Mawile replies, "Friends?" Sableye nods, "Frieeeeeeeennnnnnds..." Mawile gets creeped out by that and says, "Please don't do that." Sableye nods, "Ok. So... want to play?" He tilts his head and smiles.

Mawile puts Sableye down gently, "Um... not right now." Croconaw steps back a bit, "So... enjoy your new friend, Mawile." He walks away. Mawile yells, "Hey! Get back here!" She notices Sableye rubbing himself on her jaws, "What are you doing?" Sableye replies, "I like new friiieeennnd. I want to be friends forever."

Mawile is creeped out now, "No... please... go away." Sableye walks closer while Mawile walks back, Sableye chants, "Friend...friend...friend..." Mawile gets really frightened and then bites Sableye, "Get away from me!" Sableye gives an eerie smile, "I just want to be your friend." Mawile throws him, "Go away!" Sableye sticks the landing continues to inch towards Mawile, "Frieeennnd."

Mawile then screams, "Cranidos!" She cries. Cranidos runs outside, "What is it?" He notices Sableye and says, "What is that?" Mawile runs to Cranidos and clings on to him scared, "It's a Sableye and it won't leave me alone! Make him go away!" Cranidos yells at Sableye, "So! Are you trying to steal my girlfriend away from me, freak?!"

Sableye tilts his head in confusion, "Freak? I only want friends." Cranidos then replies, "Well you can't have any and you know why? Because no one likes you! You are a weirdo and a creep!" Sableye tilts his head still and then tears up, "You don't like me?" It cries and runs at a tree and tries to climb it but keeps on failing. It just slumps down on it sobbing.

Mawile feels bad for him, "Aw... Cranidos! That was rude!" Mawile goes to Sableye and tries to cheer him up, "Hey there... are you ok?" Sableye replies, "No... I only want friends but that meany dinosaur called me names." Mawile hugs Sableye, "Aw... I'll be your friend, Sableye." Sableye says, "Really?!" Mawile nods, "But stop being so creepy!" Sableye looks down, "I can't help it!"

Cranidos walks towards Sableye, "Err... sorry for what I said." Sableye hugs Cranidos, "It's ok!" Cranidos replies, "Wow! So forgiving!" Mawile nods, "Do you have a home, Sableye?" He shakes his head, "I live in the forest, I only come out in nighttime. I hate the light!"

Cranidos says, "Wuss." Mawile bites Cranidos' head, "Don't worry! I can help you stand the light." Sableye smiles, "Really?" Mawile nods back, "Me and Cranidos will!" Cranidos opens up Mawile's jaws for a moment, "What?!" She closes them back at Cranidos' head and nods, "Mmhm. So what do you say, Sableye?" Sableye does flips ecstatically, "That sound's great! Can I have a room in that academy as well?!" Cranidos opens up Mawile's jaws again and says, "Of course you can! In fact... Croconaw will offer you a place in his dorm." Mawile nods, "Yep! That's why he left! So he can discuss it with his roommate, Blade."

Sableye continues to do flips, "Yay! I finally can move out of this stupid forest! Let's go!" He runs off. Cranidos smirks, "Ha! That went better than I expected! Do you think Croconaw will offer a place?" Mawile nods and smirks as well, "Yep! And just in case he doesn't. I'll force him!" Cranidos laughs, "That's why I love you, Mawile!" Mawile smiles at Cranidos, "Oh? And what else?" Cranidos scratches his head, "I'm not good at explaining stuff or how my feelings work."

"You know I'm only kidding! I can tell that you love me a lot!", Mawile tells Cranidos, she turns around for a moment and then turns back at Cranidos, "And I only bite you because I love you that much! And you don't mind it, right?" Cranidos changes his expression to a bit of a frown, "Eh... honestly, I do mind."

Mawile gasped a bit, "Why? Do I bite you too hard?" Cranidos shakes his head, "The fact you bite me period. I thought you bite people that you don't like." Mawile shakes her head rapidly, "No, no,no. I would have bit harder if I didn't like you and you know that I love you more than the whole world! I do it with love and affection."

Cranidos crosses his arms, "Then why whenever I open my mouth with something you don't agree with, you bite me." Mawile hugs him, "To keep you out of trouble. I don't want you to make a wrong mistake. I never do it because I'm mad or annoyed at you." Cranidos nods. "Does that clear everything up?" Mawile asked Cranidos.

"It does." Cranidos replied. "Can I ask you one more question?" Mawile nods, "Mmhm." Cranidos asks, "Could I evolve?" Mawile replies, "You could but I prefer you the way you are. And I wouldn't be able to fit you in my jaws anymore. Please don't evolve, Cranidos"

Cranidos took this seriously as he dreams one day of evolving into Rampardos just like his mom and dad. However... this was his past dream and he knows that life wouldn't be the same if he did evolve. And because he loves Mawile that much he says, "Ok... I won't."

Mawile wraps him in her jaws, "Thank you. I know you were looking forward to evolving but with me you have the strength of a Rampardos plus more." This statement coming from Mawile made him feel more happier. Mawile wasn't just Cranidos' girlfriend but also a partner and a teammate, there to be for him whenever he needs her. But Cranidos' new dream is to be really strong... without evolving.

He looks up to the stars and then back down at Mawile and embraces her. Croconaw is still freaked out by Sableye and paces back in forth in his dorm room. This got Blade to wake up, "What's wrong?" Sableye comes in and Croconaw freaks out and points at him, "That's what's wrong?! Can you see the freakyness in this Pokémon?"

Blade walks up to him, "Hey... want a place to stay? We got one more bed..." Sableye does more backflips, "Yes! Thank you, friends!" Blade smiles, "You're welcome! He's not so bad, Croconaw... you're just worrying too much. Stop spying on what others is doing and just relax." The two go to bed and Croconaw says to himself quietly, "Yes... relax."

Everyone goes to bed at last, what will await everybody in the morning? Find out next time!


	6. The Stolen Megastone

The next morning... "Cranidos... Cranidos... time to get up." Cranidos opens his eyes and notices Mawile on top of him. Cranidos gasps, "W-what are you doing in here? You know this is the male dorms." Mawile nods, "I couldn't stay away from you, so I climbed up the wall and opened the window and got in here. Luckily your bed is against that window. I could get the perfect spot to stalk you."

Cranidos gasped again, "You stalked me?! Is that why you were outside earlier?" Mawile nods, "You looked so adorable when you were sleeping." Cranidos looks around and notice the other two still asleep, this is how Cranidos knew that Zorua wasn't tricking him and in fact Mawile actually broke in here. "Please don't wake them up, it's still too early to go to school yet and I want you all to myself for a little while."

Cranidos checked the time, 6:45... school starts at 7:30. Mawile opens the window slowly and before she climbed back down, she opens her jaws towards Cranidos, "Get in. I'll take you down safely." Yeah... safe enough inside giant jaws with razor sharp teeth of your girlfriend that could rip you to shreds if you aren't careful. Cranidos nods and goes in. Mawile closes them back up and climbed down. She always enjoyed the taste of Cranidos whenever he goes in her jaws, if she could, she would lick him like a lollipop but she doesn't know if Cranidos would liked that.

They head back down and Mawile continues to walk forward. Cranidos thought that she will let him out once they climbed back down, "Where are we going Mawile?" Mawile smiles and hums a tune leaving Cranidos in suspence, "Where we going?!" Mawile sighs at Cranidos, "Be patient!" A curious Pokémon looks at her weirdly, Mawile pretends to act natural and waves at him and smile. This Pokémon was a Meowth and he started to go up to Mawile and say hello.

"Err... hello." The curious Meowth says to Mawile. Mawile smiles at him and says, "Hello to you, too! What are you doing up this early?" Meowth replies, "I could ask you the same question." Mawile then spits out Cranidos, "I was taking my boyfriend somewhere special but you came in and ruined it."

Meowth hadn't notice the jaws on her head until she spat him out and was freaked out, "I... err..." Cranidos gets up and says to Meowth, "Are you going to make fun of my girlfriend?" Meowth shakes his head nervously, "I haven't seen a Pokémon like her before." Mawile holds out her hand, "I'm Mawile! Nice to meet you!" Meowth grabs her hand and shakes it, "I'm Meowth!"

Meowth looks down at Mawile's megastone and says, "What's that?" Mawile looks at where Meowth was pointing and says, "Oh! That's my megastone! With this, I can mega evolve and become very powerful." This Meowth is a very curious Pokemon and started to play with her jaws.

Cranidos warns him, "I wouldn't go near those if I were you." Meowth stops and pulls his paws away. Mawile laughs, "He's only joking. Of course if you come across me by surprise then I would chomp on you." Meowth looks through his books and searches for different Pokemon, "Mawile, deciever Pokemon. Don't let their cute face fool you. When you least expect it, it will chomp on you with their steel jaws."

Meowth gets a worried face upon finishing reading the discription. Cranidos crosses his arms, "I guess he didn't look your kind up yet." Mawile nods, "It is true that our kind decieve others in lower their guard and then we bite them down but I'm very friendly." Meowth then says, "You won't lower my guard!" Mawile giggles by Meowth's sudden defensive pose, "I won't hurt you! You haven't done anything to me!"

Meowth nods, "Ok... I guess I should get ready for class then. I'll see you later then." Meowth runs off very fast. Mawile turns to Cranidos, "That was odd... he's such a strange Meowth." Cranidos points at Mawile, "Your megastone necklace is gone!" Mawile suddenly looks down and sees it missing and says, "That Meowth stole it! I knew he came to me for a reason!"

Cranidos, "Let's find him and..." The bell rang for class, they hurried to get their stuff and get dressed and head on to class. Chatot comes in and prepares the class, "Alright! Today we'll be talking about rescue teams!" This got Cranidos and Mawile's attention as they are in a rescue team. "Rescue teams are very important in the Pokémon community as they help stranded Pokémon and keep the balance in check."

As he continues to do his lecture Mawile and Cranidos talk about the Meowth that stole Mawile's megastone. "So, what do you think that Meowth wants with my megastone? And should we punish him?" Cranidos thinks for a moment and replies, "Well... we can't just punish him right away and give him an opportunity to explain himself if he had a reason to steal it in the first place."

Croconaw seems to have a right to join in on the conversation, "What are you guys talking about?" Mawile gets a bit annoyed with him, "It's none of your business! Can you please leave us to discuss things on our own?" Chatot notices the chattering, "Hey! Please pay attention! This could help you whenever you decide you are going to start on a rescue team?"

This got Cranidos to raise his claw, "What if you already have a rescue team?" Chatot then answers his question with a polite tone, "Then you could kindly inform the others who don't." Cranidos decided to step up and tells the others about his rescue team, Destiny. Told everyone about his adventures with Mawile and how they defeated couple legendaries along the way and met new friends that helped them. The class couldn't help but listen to his adventures and Mawile gazes at Cranidos and listens and daydreams the past adventures they had together and embrace the good times they had together.

Chatot is impressed by what he told the class, "Very good, Cranidos. If you are well organized as a team, then why do you have a reason to go to school?" Cranidos tells the others, "So I can get stronger and learn more." The Pokémon claps for him and surprisingly Croconaw, too. The others are inspired by Cranidos dedication to be the very best... like no one ever was.

After that class ended they continued to search for the Meowth who stole the megastone from Mawile for no specific reason. Croconaw meets up with them and says, "That stuff you said Cranidos... it was very good stuff and I hope to achieve more." This was really sincere coming from Croconaw, Blade joined up with them and wanted to say things as well, "Yes. I'm also inspired by your adventures. Tell me... are they true?"

Cranidos nods, "All of it, and I couldn't have done it without friends helping me along the way and want to learn more to become a powerful Pokémon, to protect other that might get into trouble." Croconaw nods, "Then why did you tag along, Mawile? This is an honest question, by the way." Mawile smiles sarcastically, "Well... if you must know, I'm here to support him and besides, what he says is true that he can't do it alone."

Blade gets so hyped up, "Wow! Cranidos gets alot of support from his friends and girlfriend, I want to do my best, too." Cranidos smiles, "Well! Maybe we all should stick together and help one another to achieve our goals." They all bring in their arms in except for Croconaw who was unsure if he wants to do this, Mawile faces him and says, "Well... are you going to join in or are you too cool for this?"

Croconaw looks at her and scoffs, "I bet you losers can't do this without me!" He puts in his arm in, too. Soon after another Pokémon puts in his arm and was Sableye, "Friends..." Herocross and his sister, Carrie also joined in, so did Zorua. Cranidos tells everyone, "Ok! Together... we'll graduate with style and honor!" Mawile nods, "3...2...1... Let's always do our best!" The others joined her in unison and brings their arm out and cheered.

Chatot sees this and says, "The most amount of team spirit I ever seen at once." Mawile then gets her focus back to main thing in hand... getting her megastone back. She motions Cranidos to go search for it and they say goodbye to everyone and went off.

Meowth is still running on all fours to get the most amount of speed ahead from anyone. He has the megastone necklace in his mouth and rushes it to a secluded location, "I brought the megastone you asked for... can you please let my friend go?" A Houndoom comes out from the shadows, "This Pikachu? First... bring me the megastone." Meowth was reluctant to give it to Houndoom but hold out his paw and presented him with it.

Houndoom recognises it, "It's the Omnite! Which can mega evolve any Pokémon capable of doing so! And it's all mine! Take back this worthless Pikachu!" He pushes Pikachu to Meowth and swipes the megastone and Meowth and Pikachu runs off. Houndoom stares at it with power hungry eyes, "Finally... it's mine!" "Yoink!" A unknown voice says as it swipes the megastone from Houndoom's paws.

Houndoom roars, "Nooooo! You dared did that?! Show yourself!" It was a cloaked figure, "Sorry but this thing is not yours! See ya!" He runs off. Houndoom gets really pissed off and spews fire every which direction.

Meowth and Pikachu runs off and notice Mawile and Cranidos, "Oh, crap! It's them!" Pikachu's ears twitches, "Who's them"! Meowth points to Mawile and Cranidos, "It's the guys I swiped the megastone from!"

Cranidos looks at a direction, "I see them!" Mawile looks at the sames direction as Cranidos, "Me too! Come out, filthy cat!" Meowth comes out, "Hey..." Mawile grabs Meowth with he jaws, "Now I got where I want you! Give me back my megastone or else!" He doesn't have it anymore!" The Pikachu comes out, "He gave it to Houndoom in return for my safety."

Mawile notices the heart shaped tail on Pikachu, it's a female Pikachu. "Please don't hurt him!" Mawile drops Meowth, "No... I'll hurt Houndoom!" "That won't be necessary!" They all turned to where the voice was coming from and it was the cloaked figure. "I took it from him before he used it for evil!"

Mawile looks at him curiously, "Who are you?" He uncloaked himself, "Just an average Piplup!" All the Pokemon gasped. Mawile walks to the Piplup, "This was mine. Can I have it back, please? Piplup shakes his head, "This thing is too dangerous! I must destroy it!"

Mawile feels saddens by this, "No! I won't let you!" Mawile strikes Piplup but Piplup dodges it without a problem. "Sorry! This thing is too much for anyone. This isn't just a megastone! It's the megastone! As in it could mega evolve any Pokémon able to Mega evolve." Mawile understands, "Oh. Does that mean Houndoom is a Pokemon able to Mega evolve?"

Piplup nods, "He will use it to bring harm to others. I will not allow it!" Cranidos tells Piplup right away, "How are you so fast that you could dodge Mawile's attacks?" Piplup replies, "That's none of your concern. I'm doing this for your own good! And if I can find a Mawlite I'll bring it to you right away."

Mawile shakes her head, "I don't want a replacement, I want that one! It's very special to me as Cranidos gave it to me as a gift." Cranidos explains, "Actually... we just stole it from Psyduck and I just gave it to you." Mawile hugs Cranidos, "That's even better!"

She stops and looks at Piplup, "And it's been with me ever since and it holds a special place in my heart. I can't part with it!" Piplup is conflicted by this, "Err..." Mawile's eyes glitters, "Please..." Piplup closes his eyes and shakes his head and resists, "I can't! I just can't!" Piplup runs off with the Megastone.

Mawile feels deeply saddened by this, "No..." She tears up. Cranidos tries to comfort her, "I know... I'll get you a new one." Mawile cries even more, "I don't want a new one! I want that one! It has all the memories of us in that!" Cranidos sighs, "Guess we got to catch him!"

Meowth slams his paws together, "You can count on us! We'll help you get it back!" Pikachu nods, "We can do it!" She sparks up her cheeks. Mawile feels a bit better, "Thank you."

Piplup runs as far away from them as possible, "Pant... pant... I finally lost them! I need to get out of this place and fast!" He runs as much as he can before stopping at a town. Which is conveniently Pokeport, where Mawile and Cranidos come from.

Piplup runs so fast that he tripped and dropped the megastone out of his flippers, His eyes were white circles when he watched it bounce. It finally bounces on the ground and Audino comes by.

Audino's stomach started to rumble, "So hungry... have been working all day at the healing center." She notices the megastone. "Oooh... is this a berry!" She picks it up and is about to eat it.

Piplup frantically runs for her shouting, "Nooo!" But as soon as he got there, she already ate it." Piplup stops at a screeching halt and lays on the ground. Audino notices him, "What's wrong?" Piplup says, "That wasn't a berry." Audino gasped, "Oh! What was it?"

Piplup explains it to her, "It is an Omnite. which can mega evolve any Pokémon able to mega evolve. And you ate it." Audino says, "I'm so sorry... I was just so hungry and it looked so tasty." Piplup gives her a fake smile, "That's ok. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. Now because of me. Houndoom is coming and he'll be searching for you now. And he isn't nice!"

Audino replies, "Well... everybody likes me so why would he be mean to me?" Piplup explains, "He'll do what it takes to get it, even gut out a Pokémon." Audino gasped in horror, "Scary!" Piplup nods, "That's why I must beg of you! Please spit it out!"

Audino nod, "Of course, deary!" Piplup salutes, "Thank you, miss!" Audino frowns then after, "However... I would if I could. But I'm just too hungry to throw it up."

Piplup lowers his flipper. "Ok.. so what should I do?" Audino, "Two options. One... you could charge into my belly until I cough it up." Piplup wondered, "Ok... and what's the second option?" Audino finishes, "Second option... you go inside me in retrieve it."

Piplup's eyes widened, "Err... no. I'll go with charging at your gut." Audino rubs her belly, "Ok. Just don't be too rough, ok?" Piplup nods and charges at her, when his head collided with her belly, he bounces right off. "Did that do anything?" Piplup asked.

Audino shakes her head, "Nope. Guess my tummy is too bouncy." Piplup sighs, "Guess I'm going with plan B." Audino nods, "Ok. Promise you won't tell anyone." Piplup nods his head, "Understood, ma'am."

Audino smiles, "Thank you, sweety. It'll ruin me if anyone found out." Piplup nodded and curled up into a ball, "Imagine I'm a big juicy berry that you'll want to eat whole."

Audino nods, "I can see it." Audino walks up to Piplup and picks him up and opens her mouth wide and gobbles him up.

Piplup screams as he falls down in her stomach, "Phew! Ah... there it is!" He picks it up! "Ok... you can let me out now." Audino replies, "Hmm? Oh... right." After a moment Piplup says, "Anytime now..."

Audino frowns again, "I can't." Piplup facepalms, "That's ok. I'll figure something out." After a bit, Piplup has an idea, "Hydro pump!" He starts spraying water and fills up Audino.

Audino's stomach started to rumble, "Ooh... feeling all sloshy inside... Bleeeehhh!" She thew up Piplup, the megastone and a whole bunch of water.

Audino started to turn pale, "I don't feel so good." Piplup bows his head to Audino, "Thank you and I'm sorry for what I did."

Audino smiles, "That's alright, deary. You go on ahead now." Piplup waves goodbye and runs off. Audino stomach rumbles again, "So... hungry..." Piplup runs back to the academy after he realized something... anywhere is safe from Houndoom.

Piplup searches desperately for Cranidos and Mawile... after a while, They found him. Mawile shouts at him, "There you are! Give me my megastone and nobody gets hurt!" Piplup sighs, "You know that you are putting yourself in a lot of danger, right?"

Mawile nods and shouts, "Screw danger! I can handle that Houndoom all on my own!" Piplup faces Mawile, "I'm only trying to protect you all from danger." Piplup walks to her, "But if you say you can handle it..." Piplup hands Mawile her Megastone, "Then I respect your judgement."

Mawile looks at it, "Why is it all wet?" Piplup stutters a bit, "Err... went swimming. I'm a water type." Mawile nods, "Ok." She puts it on. Piplup sighs again, "I'm sorry, Mawile. I just don't want you to get hurt for what I did.

Mawile smiles at Piplup, "Thank you! But I can handle Houndoom. I got my friends looking after me and of course my boyfriend, Cranidos! "That's right!" Cranidos boldly exclaimed.

Piplup laughed, "I'm glad!" "Well, well, well... looks like I found my megastone." The mysterious voice comes out and it was Houndoom! "Time to defeat you worthless Pokémon!"

Will they defeat Houndoom? And will Audino get something to eat? Find out next time!


	7. The Heroic Sableye And The Hungry Audino

Mini Chapter Time! Audino walks around for something to eat... she walks to Psyduck's shop and says, "Do you have any berries, please?"

Psyduck shakes his head, "I sold out! Psy... sorry." Audino frowns, "That's ok..." She walks off as she has no money to buy any food. Her stomach grumbles loudly, "Sooo... hungry!" She sounded as she were about to cry.

Cyndaquil comes back to the healing center from a rescue mission. "Hi there, Audino!" Audino looks at Cyndaquil and hallucinated him as a juicy berry as she was that hungry. She quickly shakes her head to get rid of that image and Cyndaquil is normal again. "Hey, sweety!"

Cyndaquil looks at her, "Are you ok?" Audino frowns, "Just hungry, that's all." Cyndaquil asked, "Did Psyduck give you any berries?" Audino shakes her head, "He said he was out."

Cyndaquil looks down, "I'm sorry... I don't have any berries and I don't have enough to feed you with." Audino stomach grumbles again loudly.

Audino suddenly started hallucinating again, she looks at Cyndaquil with hungry eyes, Cyndaquil started to look nervous, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Audino picks up Cyndaquil and opened her mouth wide and gobbled him down. "Ahh... much better! Huh? Where did Cyndaquil go?" She then realised, "Oh, Cyndaquil! I'm so sorry, sweety!" Cyndaquil sighs, "It's ok. Just let me out and it'll be fine."

Audino sighs, "I can't! This happened earlier with a Piplup! Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell!" Cyndaquil nods, "Ok... so would I actually get eaten if you are hungry?"

Audino suddenly panics, "No! But I'll eventually starve to death because when I heal someone inside me... I use up my energy and since I'm hungry then..."

End of Mini Chapter!

Houndoom surrounds everyone with his crew of Houndour. "Hand over the megastone!" Mawile shouts out, "Never!" Houndoom charges at them, Piplup shoots a hydro pump at him and he quickly dodges it and claws Piplup.

He then goes for Mawile, Cranidos steps in front and charges his hyperbeam, he shoots it but misses, Houndoom claws Cranidos and snatches the Mega stone from Mawile, "Finally..."

Houndoom uses the mega stone and Mega Evolves into Mega Houndoom, "Time for you all to die!" He charges his most powerful flame. "No!" A voice echos and it shoots a powerful hydro pump at Houndoom and extinguished his flame. It was Croconaw! "Nobody messes with these guys but me!"

Mawile says to Croconaw, "For once... I'm glad to see you." Croconaw smugly smiles, "Well... I got to keep you losers out of trouble!" Houndoom snarls, "You dare defy me?!" Croconow crosses his arms, "Yes... I dare!"

Houndoom charges another flamethrower, "Time to put you guys into your graves!" Croconaw yells, "Now!" Sableye comes out from the shadows and snatches the megastone and reverts Houndoom back to normal, "Nooooo!"

Sableye stares at it, "Pretty..." Mawile scolds Sableye, "Don't you dare eat that!" Sableye nods, "Friend..." Sableye puts it on and Megaevolves into Mega Sableye! The only major difference is that his eyes are made of rubies and he has a gigantic ruby shield.

Houndoom charges another flamethrower and so does his croonies, "Die!" They shot in unison and everyone hid behind Mega Sableye and the giant ruby absorbed all the shots, "These are my friends... you go away from them now..." The ruby shoots back a big ray of light at Houndoom and his croons.

They blast off in the sky and disappear. Mega Sableye reverts to normal and says, "I helped friends... I did good?" Mawile hugs Sableye, "You did very good! I"m proud of you, Sableye!"

Sableye smiles, "Here's shiny thing back!" He gives the mega stone back to Mawile. Mawile looks at it and says, "You deserve it more... you saved us." Sableye shakes his head, "I want you to keep it. You are my friend..."

Mawile nods, "Ok..." She puts it back on. Piplup cheers, "You showed them good! You want to join my crew?" Sableye shakes his head, "Rather stay with friends..." Piplup nods, "Ok... See ya, I guess!" He jumps away.

Croconaw says to Sableye, "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought." Sableye smiles at Croconaw, "You aren't bad either, friend..." Croconaw sweatdrops, "Ok... thanks."

Cranidos says to Sableye, "I only you could stay with us, Sableye." Sableye just smiles. They all leave again and Meowth and Pikachu went off together.

Back with Audino and Cyndaquil... "Aw... I'm going to starve to death." Audino groans as she's on her back on the ground. Houndoom and his croons land on Audino's belly and she spits out Cyndaquil and they falls on the ground fainted.

Cyndaquil sighs, "Phew!" Cyndaquil gets up and says, "I'm getting you berries myself! I can't stand to see you miserable!" Cyndaquil runs off in a hurry. Audino smiles, "Thank you!"

She looks at Houndoom and his Houndour crew, "You guys need healing?" She picks them up and take them inside.

Back with Cranidos and Mawile... Mawile looks at Cranidos and says, "Cranidos... I've been thinking..." Cranidos curiously replies, "And what's that?" Mawile answers him, "When we graduate... we should let Sableye join our team."

Cranidos nods, "Yes!" Croconaw steps in front of them, "Eh.. what's that you say? Hell no you ain't taking him! He's in my dorm so therefore he's on my team!"

Mawile angrily shouts, "You don't even have a team!" Croconaw scratches his head, "That might be true but when I leave this place I'm making a rescue team and asking Sableye to join before you guys could."

Cranidos yells, "You didn't even want him to begin with!" Mawile nods to Cranidos, "Yeah! So we deserve him!" Croconaws crosses his arms, "Neither did you guys, you put him in my room ao therefore you didn't want him."

Cranidos replies, "That's because we didn't have anymore room in our dorm." Mawile nods, "And my dorm is for girls only." Croconaw chuckles, "You know... you could have dressed Sableye as a girl to get him in, but you didn't so Ha!"

Mawile faces Croconaw angrily, "Oh yeah! Well... let's see who Sableye want's to join with!" Croconaw nods, "Good idea!" They all charge after Sableye and confusingly tilts his head, "Hey, friends..."

Mawile looks at Sableye, "Listen... we want you to tell us who's team you want to be with when we graduate." Sableye replies, "Team?" They all nod, "Please pick us! We'll treat you well unlike Croconaw and his team that he doesn't have!"

Croconaw shakes his head, "Don't listen to her! If you want to be in a real team, be in my team! I'll take you places far better than the likes of these losers!" Sableye tilts his head, "You all are friends so I can't choose."

Croconaw goes to Sableye, "You need to choose when we graduate so you better make the right decision!" Sableye just stands there for a moment and says, "I choose bigger friends!"

Croconaw thought it was him, "Since I'm bigger that means he meant me!" Mawile shakes her head, "He meant Pokémon who are greater friends."

Sableye nods, "Yep! That's what I meant." Croconaw gets fed up, "I give up! You take him!" He runs off. Cranidos and Mawile smile at each other, "We get Sableye!" Sableye goes to them and says, "Friiiiiiiieeeeennnnnds..." Cranidos and Mawile just nervously laugh.

Back with Cyndaquil, "Where are the dang berries at?" He frantically searches for some around the forest. Psyduck walks to him, "Are you ok, Psy?" Cyndaquil faces Psyduck, "I'm trying to find berries for Audino, I love her so much!" Psyduck nods, "I really don't have berries." Cyndaquil replies, "Then tell me where you get your berries from?"

Psyduck raises a finger, "OK! Since you are my friend and the less weird of them all, I shall tell you!" Cyndaquil bows his head, "Thank you!" Psyduck uses Psychic on Cyndaquil. "And by tell I mean directly take you there with my psychic. Psy!" He thows Cyndaquil at a tree and a bunch of berries fall out.

This makes Cyndaquil cry, "Thank you so much!" Psyduck waves, "Any time!" Cyndaquil gathers as many berries as Pokémon possible and runs them to Audino. He goes in the Healing Center.

"Hey! I got you some berries, Audino!" Audino looks at Cyndaquil, "Hmm?" Through Cyndaquil's mind... he imagined that Audino is going to much as much as possible and then reward Cyndaquil with a big hug and make him very happy.

What really happens... "Oh.. that's ok, Cyndaquil. But this Houndoom and his Houndour friends already got me berries." Cyndaquil's eyes turned into white circles. "You see... after you left to try to get me berries, I treated them and they went and got me a lot of berries, you can just stick yours in that pile."

It was a really big pile that made Cyndaquil's jaw drop. Houndoom laughs, "Relax kid! We just paid her a favor in return. After we woke up she told us that we shouldn't bully other Pokémon and if we help others than we get nice things in return. That sounded like a good plan so we went and got her berries."

Audino smiles, "And I'm grateful for your kindness." Houndoom then asked Audino, "So... where's our nice thing?" Audino giggles, "You can't expect to ask for it, It'll have to come to you."

Houndoom replies, "Well that's dumb! Screw being nice! I'm going back to steal things!" The Houndour took the berries back and left. Audino frowns, "Oh... that was the Houndoom that Piplup told me about."

Cyndaquil started to cry, "I wanted to do something nice for you so you could appreciate me more." Audino rubs Cyndaquil's head, "I do appreciate you! I appreciate the thought of getting me something. Come here..."

Audino hugs Cyndaquil which in turn made Cyndaquil blush but he hugs her back, "I love you, Audino." Audino giggles, "I love you, too. Now let's get our own berries together." Cyndaquil nods, "I love to." And they went off to pick their own berries in peace.

So everybody is happy now... for now. What will happen next time? Well gotta find out next time!


End file.
